A Little Romance and Mystery at the Rauner Library
by lovepotionsbrewer
Summary: Bella is ending her shift at one of the libraries at Dartmouth. Just as she stumbles on a potential mystery in the special collections stacks, Edward surprises her in more ways than one. Started as a one-shot, but not sure if there's more story to explore. M for a reason. My first attempt at writing a lemon - so feedback's appreciated!


_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. But, since she wouldn't tell us what happens when Bella and Edward go off to Dartmouth, I own what her characters get up to in this fanfic. Enjoy.**_

It had been over an hour since another living soul had entered the library.

I suppose I should say it had been over an hour since ANY living soul had entered the library, I thought with a smile, remembering Edward and my age-old argument. There was no question in my mind that each member of the Cullen family had their soul in-tact. But, the definition of "living" could get rather complicated, especially with a medical doctor among us.

Tired of my book and sitting at the front desk, I decided to take a stroll through the stacks. "Stretch my legs" as I would have explained it when I was human. Though I could sit perfectly still with no discomfort, it was too tempting to not take in more of the beautiful library and the treasures it held when I had nothing else to do at present.

I considered myself very lucky to have gotten this work study position at the Rauner Library since Edward and I had enrolled at Dartmouth a little over a year ago. As the Special Collections repository, it was not only quieter than the other library, but it was full of such interesting books and wonderful, rich, historic sights and smells that I knew I could only fully appreciate as a vampire.

I opened the door to the center area, a multi-story collection of shelves surrounded by glass in the center of the old stone building. It was like a giant crystal cube full of treasures. I took a great whiff of the delicious dust moots that even the high-tech climate control and air filtration systems could do nothing to eradicate. Aside from the wonderful smells, as a vampire I could appreciate the way the glass reflections on the many corners brought this place of history to life as a sparking gem. I took in the rich wood, carved pillars, glass and steel -the old and the new mixed together as if blended by a giant kaleidoscope

How lucky I was to work here, when undergraduates seldom even had the opportunity to do research in these collections. I wished I could have explained to the professor who had made the recommendation to the head librarian how much it meant to me, but that would be revealing far too much.

As it was, I was probably taking a risk with not pulling back in my efforts to make the most of my classes and research opportunities. I might draw too much attention to myself. After all, even at Ivy-League Dartmouth, the most brilliant minds were (mostly) only human intellect and occasionally had to sleep. I rationalized this unfair advantage I had over the fellow students with the fact that while Edward and I didn't sleep, we did spend at least seven hours every night doing something other than studying.

If I could still blush, I would have done so at that thought. In fact, I would probably be as red as this foolish dress I was wearing tonight. I had put on the short silk cocktail dress to appease Alice, who had been pouting about my ignoring a large portion of our wardrobe. Of course, I had only put it on to come to work tonight because I knew it was unlikely many people would see it. At this point in the early-to mid Spring semester, the libraries were usually pretty empty anyway.

I was winding my way up and down each aisle of the stacks, wanting to appreciate each inch of this place since I had it to myself to savor. As I reached each end, I caught sight of myself in the reflection of the glass cube from the exterior lights. I smiled at the refracted beauty and she smiled back shyly as I turned again to stroll past the thick leather bound volumes of the early College newspapers.

As I sighed in pleasure, a very faint smell caught my attention above the others. I sniffed again, purposefully this time. There it was, barely recognizable because it was older than the scent of human hands that occasionally touched these volumes.

Vampire.

Not my scent, nor one I could recognize. But, I was sure it was from one of our kind. I took a half step back in my high heels (another concession to Alice made tonight only because I was sure few people would see me). I sniffed again.

It seemed to be coming from one of the oldest volumes. I brought my face down to the lower shelf and so my nose was a little less than an inch away from the words on the cracked binding: Dartmouth Herald: 1820-1821. Yes, this is definitely where it was coming from - an old scent so faded that I would probably never have noticed it if I hadn't taken such a deep breath in this precise place.

Carefully, I took the book from the shelf and let it open on my arm. My left hand barely reached the spine as the pages fell open onto my arm, the edge resting in the crook of my elbow. No human would be able to hold the heavy book like this, and I felt a little guilty doing it myself. I knew there was no chance of dropping it or damaging the yellowed rag pages, but it felt something like a betrayal to my job as one of the only student-librarians assigned to Rauner.

I was therefore sure to place my fingers at just the right place so as not to break off any of the crumbling edges. Even with the special care needed to turn the pages, it took little time to find the place where the scent was most concentrated.

I let out a hiss of surprise at two sights that met me at the center of the volume. One was a tiny black hair, less than a half an inch long. It was clear this is where the smell was coming from, and explained why there was any scent at all, as it was clear it had been left behind by a vampire many years ago.

It was impossible to tell how long ago immortal fingers had cradled this book as I was now, but I was sure I knew the reason they had been looking at this page. There were no photographs in these early papers, but a familiar name jumped out at me from the text: _"Carlisle Cullen, Class of '23, presented his findings on the spread of malaria in the Wisconsin frontier..." _

Before I could read further, however, I heard the door of the library open. Crap, I needed to get back to the front desk. I carefully put the book back in its proper location and flitted to the end of the aisle, moving at full vampire speed until I was back on the first floor and would be visible from the main entrance.

Once I reached the last blind corner, however, I sped up rather than slowing down. There was no way I wouldn't recognize the bronze head that was bowed down just inside the foyer, even though it was covered in snow. I reached Edward so quickly he was still shaking the flakes off himself and guiltily pushing the snow that fell to the floor out the door with his foot.

"Shouldn't you have done that outside," I asked him. Though it was torture keeping any distance between us, I stood inside the second set of doors and security detectors, my arms crossed against my chest and my best impression of a librarian-stern frown on my face.

Edward looked up to meet my gaze, and smiled sheepily. "Sorry, ma'am," he said, putting on his best uncertain student voice. "I guess I was just in such a hurry to get inside the library I wasn't thinking straight."

"Well," I said with a huff, "I guess I'll except your excuse just this once, since you were trying to clean up before you got anywhere near the books. And it is a very nasty outside. You must be a very dedicated researcher to make it here on a night like tonight. We can all get a little forgetful of practical concerns when we've overwhelmed with our studies." I let my hands fall back down to my sides, revealing the plunging neckline of the ridiculous Alice-approved dress.

Edwards eyes traveled from my face down to my chest and he let out a little hiss of desire. "Oh, I am dedicated and overwhelmed, but not to my studies," he said, his voice husky with desire.

For probably the hundredth thousand time, I wondered if this fire between us would get any less intense with time. It was over two-years since I had been changed, and I still found it difficult to manage the necessary balance between wicked thoughts of Edwards, the pure love and delight for my daughter and the rest of our family, and the rest of the world.

He was obviously in a playful mood tonight, and I was thrilled to go along with it. It wasn't as if the naughty librarian routine hadn't occurred to me before. I wondered if we'd be able to prolong the teasing and suspense until we were back at the house, or if he'd end up ravaging me in the backseat of the Volvo like crazy co-eds.

"Well," I said arching my eyebrow as I turned away from him. "I have no idea what you mean by that." As I walked back toward the main desk on my heels, I was suddenly glad for the silky dress that hugged my curves and left so much of my long white legs exposed. I swung my hips only slightly more than was natural, but I knew it was enough to drive him wild.

I was surprised to hear the sound of the lock of the main door turning. "What are you doing," I asked, dropping character for a moment. "We're still supposed to be open for another five minutes."

He smiled his special crooked smile at me. "Come on, Bella," he teased. "How many people do you honestly think are going to be in for the next five minutes. Besides, I got the impression you might be up for something that I'd rather not have interrupted."

I froze with a mixture of fear and desire. He couldn't possibly mean what I thought he meant. "Here?" I squeaked. I couldn't remember my vampire voice failing me like that before. "You mean, in the library, with all of the books?"

"Are you afraid they'll tell someone," he quipped.

"No, I just..." It seemed wrong, dirty, to be fooling around with so many delicate and irreplaceable volumes.

"Don't you trust me, Bella?" Edward asked.

Of course I did. And it had been ages since our lovemaking had gotten out hand. We hadn't done any damage to anything since Isle Esme when I was human. But, for some reason tonight my lust for my husband felt especially dangerous.

I could see that my hesitation was hurting his feelings. I didn't want to miss out on something new, either. It wasn't as if the volumes weren't in protected spaces. It was very unlikely we'd be so distracted by our passion that we'd break a glass wall of the cube. Not that being pressed up against all that geometry and history wouldn't be arousing. No, we'd have to be more careful than that.

With that thought, I slipped back into character. "I certainly hope you intend to be focused. This library if for serious study."

I sashayed to one of the long work tables in front of the reference desk in the reading room. It was a nice sturdy eight feet of oak, a safe distance from anything irreplaceable. The capped florescent light that spanned its length gave humans an unpleasant pallor, but it only brought out the iridescent beauty of vampire skin. I sat on the edge of the table, facing Edward and with great intention crossed my legs so my dress traveled further up my leg. I let my heeled shoe bounce up and down as I swung my foot back and forth. "We don't tolerate any shenanigans at Rauner. Or else, I'm afraid you'll have to be punished."

Edward walked toward me. I tried very hard not to slip from character as my gaze fell on the pronounced bulge in his loose grey trousers. "Of course," he whispered, "I promise I'll be nothing but good."

He had reached the table and leaned over me, a hand pressed onto the table on either side of my hips. The fact that he had purposefully avoided touching me just excited me more. I could feel his cool breath on my face and was practically drowning in his golden eyes, hooded with his desire for me. For a moment my mind went completely blank - I couldn't even think of what to do next to continue the game and all concern over whether this was wrong was long gone.

"What was it you wanted here, Mr. Cullen," I whispered.

"Something only you can give me, Mrs. Cullen," he replied. "You see, I'm quite hungry..."

"You should know that there is no eating in this library," I said, emphasizing the word in a not-too innocent way.

He smirked at my double-entendre. "I meant that I was hungry for some particular knowledge."

"Oh," I said, "You have a question you're trying to get to the bottom of."

"Yes," he replied, but did not go on. The electricity between us was growing more intense. Every bit of my body seemed to hum from his proximity and I was aching for even a brush of his hand against my cheek. My breasts were rising and falling rapidly as I eagerly inhaled his musk and my own arousal, which was starting to pool between my legs.

"And, what exactly was your question," I managed to breathe out.

Edward said nothing for a moment and we stared at each other, our senses extremely alert. I could hear the wind and snow buffeting the facade of the building and the hum of the computer behind the front desk, but underneath these sounds there was a pregnant silence, aching to be filled with the sounds of our lovemaking. I don't think I'd ever hear the quiet of the library the same way again.

As if I had dropped my shield and he had read my thoughts, Edward answered me. "I want to know how your voice will echo through this building when I make you come."

With that, we were done with the talking part of our game. His lips crashed into mine and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me toward him as every inch of my curve found its place against his muscular body. We fell back onto the table, the light still on and illuminating us, but of course there was no one to see. I kicked my shoes off the edge of the table and spread my legs open against the smooth wood beneath me. Edward pressed himself even closer, covering me with the pleasant weight of his form.

As we broke our kiss, he gazed reverently at me for a moment, before breaking the silence. "Just so you know, I have no intention of being quick with this. You are just too hot in that dress and talking the way you were. You're going to have to pay for turning me on with that librarian routine."

I stifled a small laugh. "Edward," I said. "I am a librarian, it's not a routine."

"Oh, fuck, that's hot," he said. And with that he was kneeling between my legs, rolling my dress up past my waist. "Good thing I don't have to worry about you catching cold if you don't wear your underwear home," he said, instantly showing me the reason for his statement by ripping the lace panties I had on from my body.

"Oh, god, fuck me!" I cried. He was right, the shelves and glass walls did create a nice echo effect. "Why are you still wearing your pants," I growled in disappointment.

He deliberately paused and smirked at me again. "I told you, I have no intention of being quick. I'm going to kiss every inch of your gorgeous skin before I take any of my clothes off."

He made good on his promise immediately, starting with the smallest toe on my on my left foot. He didn't leave a single bit of my leg untouched as he made his way up, alternating between soft feathery kisses, hard suction, small nibbles, and longer sweeps of his tongue. As he reached my very upper inner thigh I though I might burst into flames.

I let our a whimper as he passed over my throbbing pussy and started all over again on my right side.

The torture was prolonged once again when he moved up and, like the old fashioned gentleman he was, placed a tender kiss on my right hand.

"Edward, please!" I moaned, my hips thrusting outside of my conscious control, desperate for friction against his thigh, which is all I could reach as he had me pinned beneath him. He smiled, and took pity on my, placing one finger on my clit and beginning to circle there, while he continued his ministrations with his mouth.

It wasn't until he was done kissing and licking both arms that he released some of the weight he was using to press me against the table. By that time I was such a puddle of sexual tension that I couldn't even react fast enough to comprehend what he was doing until he had pulled me up to a sitting position and pulled my dress up over my head.

I knew I should have felt some sense of shame, sitting on a table in the middle of the library wearing only a bra with my husband hovering over me. But, all I could feel was the ache between my legs that begged for the release only he could give me. We were locked in each other eyes for a moment, and then he flipped me around and pressed me back down so I was laying on my stomach. My heated breasts pressed against the cool table and I sighed, though I was still far from relief.

Edward inserted a finger inside me this time as he rubbed my clit and, using his other hand swept my hair from my back. Now, beginning just underneath my hairline, he continued his kisses down my back. I could feel my internal muscles tighten and was dying for the release.

"I love this ass," he whispered as he slipped his tongue across the skin of my very lower back.

"Ugh, Edward please," I cried. Though each sensation he was giving me sent a beautiful shiver through me, it wasn't the same as the pleasure I knew he was with-holding from me.

"Okay, baby," Edward purred at me. "I guess I'm ready to make you come, now. But remember I'm no where near through with you, yet."

With that Edward jumped off me and he disappeared from my sight. For a moment I thought he had decided to play hide and seek, but then I saw his hands emerge from under the table and lock around my ankles. My body slid after them easily, as I was slick from my excitement. As my ass reached the edge of the table, Edwards bronze head appeared between my legs and he wriggled his eyebrows at me like the villain he was.

Placing one of my legs over each shoulder, he locked me into place by wrapping one arm around one thigh and reaching up to my breast with the other. Finally, he flicked his tongue out to tease my clit once.

"Ah..." I called out to the musty darkness that surrounded us.

He replaced his tongue with his thumb and began rubbing in a slow circle. His tongue moved down to my opening and began tracing my folds in a similar rhythm. I could feel my muscles building up the tension and knew I was dripping onto the floor beneath us. Just when I thought I was going to completely fall apart, Edward increased his speed and I felt the surge throughout my body. "Oh, god, Edward, I'm coming, ahh!" If my heart could still beat, it would surely have stopped as the powerful orgasm crashed over me.

I felt the flush of heat move through my body as Edward continued to lap between my legs, savoring all of my juices and allowing himself to feel each contraction of muscle from deep inside me. My eyelids suddenly felt very heavy as I gazed at him and for a moment they closed as if I could sleep again.

"God, you are beautiful when you come." I heard his voice whisper in ear. As I opened my eyes I realized that he had repositioned me so my entire body was once again on the table beneath me, and he hovered above. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing that."

"I hope not," I replied with a satiated smile. Then, I forced myself into a fake pout. "You're still in all your clothes," I whined. "That's so unfair."

It was clear all the teasing was out of him, because Edward didn't say another word as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over one of the chairs nearby. He eagerly kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and stripped of his pants and underwear.

For the millionth time, I felt the smug satisfaction that came with the realization that this Adonis was all mine. No other woman - human or immortal- would know that his physical beauty was nothing compared to the skill and care he gave to our lovemaking.

True to his word, he was slow as he entered me and took his time in building a rhythm as he entered me again and again. Even though the afterglow of my first orgasm had barely dissipated, it wasn't long before I was craving more. I thrust up to meet his hips and could feel my walls clenching around him, eager to match him with each movement.

Knowing what I needed, on a downward thrust he wrapped his arms tighter around me and flipped us both around so I straddled him again. He kept his hands on my hips as I found my own rhythm and moved so I could feel his hard member touch me in just the right place. I knew my hair was wild around me as I bounced up and down on him, the excitement building in me again. I looked down at Edward and saw the glorious expression that meant he was close, too.

"I love you, Bella" he cried just as his face scrunched up and then relaxed as I felt him move with in me. Knowing that I had succeeded in brining him to the same ecstacy he had given me, I sped up my hips and took up the last bit of hardness he had to give myself the second release. As the tingles spread across my body the same way his kisses had before, I fell forward and lay peacefully on top of us, enjoying the post coital peacefulness that came to both of us.

I don't know how much time had passed before he said, "Bella, love. Don't you think we should be getting home."

"Oh," I said. That's right, we weren't at home, we were at my work place. This had been so unlike me.

Edward, knowing me well, said quickly. "Don't you dare be embarrassed or say you're sorry, love. You've given me something I know I'm going to remember for the rest of my existence. In fact, last night might even make up for all the time you're spending away from me with your new job."

"Does it bother you that much?" I asked, knowing there was always more to any joke he tried to make about his own disappointments or worries.

Edward kissed my nose, rolled me over and then started to pull on his pants, as I searched for my dress. Oh, there it was, over one of the reference computers. "It doesn't really bother me," he said. "At least, not since you're a vampire. If we had come to Dartmouth while you were still human I definitely wouldn't have liked you working alone in this place."

At his words, I remembered the unease I had felt earlier, and wondered if I should tell him about the trace of unfamiliar vampire I had found. But, no, it was probably nothing. At least, I should talk to Carlisle before I worried Edward about it. I wondered why he hadn't shared anything about his early years at Dartmouth.

"Let's go home," I said to him. It was then I looked up at the clock. It was a good thing I didn't have to punch a timeclock here at the library. My supervisor would definitely wonder why I left after midnight on a night Rauner closed at six.

The fact that it was a Friday night and the snow was falling steadily in the New Hampshire skies meant I could even convince my supervisor to leave an hour before closing so he could start his drive home before it got too dark.

_**The End? I know, I teased about a future plot, but for now this is a one-shot. This was also my first lemon, so please review!**_


End file.
